1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for window covering lift cords. More particularly, this invention relates to an equalizing connector that joins the ends of the lift cords and attaches a pull cord thereto.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In a typical vertically retractable window covering assembly, a plurality of lift cords are attached at spaced locations to a bottom or foot rail of the covering with each lift cord extending upwardly into a headrail. In the headrail, the lift cords are routed longitudinally of the headrail through a cord lock mechanism that is typically located proximate one end of the headrail. The cords then extend downwardly, terminating in a tassel. To raise the window covering, a user pulls on either the downwardly extending portions of the lift cords or the tassel. If a user pulls one lift cord more than another, the window covering may rise unevenly, causing the foot rail to tilt.
To help ensure that the lift cords are pulled evenly when raising a window shade, cord equalizing connectors have been utilized. Ostensibly, a cord equalizing connector secures the downwardly extending portions of the lift cords together at a location at or above a location where a user will typically pull the lift cords to raise the window covering. Accordingly, the window covering is raised evenly when the lift cords are pulled via the connector. However, depending on how the lift cords are secured within the connector, it is conceivable one or more of the lift cords may eventually slip relative to the other lift cords, causing the window covering to rise unevenly. Slippage is especially likely if a user pulls only one of the plurality of lift cords that may exit the bottom of the connector, wherein the load placed on the single lift cord may be sufficient to overcome the mechanism used to secure the lift cord relative to the other lift cords within the connector.
Lift cord connectors have also been utilized wherein the plurality of lift cords terminate at and are secured within the connecter and a single pull cord is attached to and hangs downwardly from the connector. Advantageously, the load induced by pulling the single pull cord is transferred equally to all the lift cords thereby, minimizing the likelihood of lift cord slippage, and ensuring that the window covering rises evenly. Depending on the design of the lift cord connector, the connector may be (i) difficult to assemble, (ii) aesthetically undesirable, or (iii) prone to failure.
A connector for joining a plurality of lift cords of a window covering assembly is described. In preferred embodiments of the connector, a single pull cord depends from the bottom of the connector for operating the window covering assembly, although in other embodiments. A pull cord need not depend from the connector wherein the connector performs a function similar to that of a tassel.
In a first preferred embodiment, the connector comprises two sections. Two inner surfaces of the sections are joined together to restrain the lift cords. In one variation thereof, one or both of the inner surfaces include channels which when enclosed, confine the lift cords. The channels may include undulating back walls comprised of a series of angular ridges that act to grip the lift cords contained therein. In a clamshell embodiment, the two sections are moveably joined together along one edge by a living hinge. A hole may pass through the living hinge, sized to receive and restrain a pull cord that hangs downwardly from the clamshell connector such that all the lift cords can be operated simultaneously by utilizing the pull cord.
In a second preferred embodiment, the connector comprises a plurality of distinct pieces that are joined together. At least two of the plurality of pieces include a restraint for securing a lift cord. In several alternatives, a plurality of peripheral members are attached to a center member, wherein each peripheral member includes a bore through which a lift cord is secured to the peripheral member. The center member may have a center bore through which a pull cord is secured.
In a third preferred embodiment, the connector comprises two pieces: an inner piece that has a plate portion; and an outer piece that comprises a slot to receive the plate portion. The inner piece is substantially enclosed by the outer piece. In one arrangement, notches in the plate portion and the walls of the slot form openings through which a lift cord can pass, but a knotted end of the lift cord cannot pass. In yet another arrangement, holes may pass through the plate portion for restraining a knotted end of a lift cord. A hole to restrain the knotted end of a pull cord may also be provided in either the inner or the outer piece.